


Corner-time Consultation (artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, NSFW Art, Other, Punishment, Spanking, adult punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: (NSFW!) I couldn't help but sneak a little time for a quick drawing of Malcolm with a reddened bottom. He honestly does some spanking-worthy stuff in each and every episode, haha...
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	Corner-time Consultation (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> Fans of the show might recognize this ridiculous white suit from the one episode... Maybe Gil (his boss and long time mentor) or his mother dished out some smacks for not doing what he was told! Up to you! Anyway, expect more art from this show - from me - in the future! :D I also have a fanfic in progress that deals with Malcolm getting spanked by Gil, if anyone's interested... called "Nothing Like Your Dad"! ;)

[ ](https://imageshack.com/i/poFKY7xnj)


End file.
